The Trouble with Air Mattresses
by ThatLazyThief
Summary: From the prompt:" Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air." Except changed it to Brotp.


Prompt from otpprompts: Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.

 **-TW-**

Scott fumbled with the zipper of the tent growling in frustration when he couldn't seem to open it. For a second he considered just using his claws and slashing straight through the tent material, it would be a lot easier, but decided against it. His mother would have a fit if he came home with slash marks on the tent. 'And the bugs would get in' Scott thought bitterly as he slapped at the tenth mosquito tonight that had attempted to take a bite out of him.

School had closed for the holidays and Stiles had decided that they should all go on a camping trip- a real one this time, not like last time where they told their parents they went 'camping' but instead went to rescue Derek, who was buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath the church in the middle of a town which was destroyed by an earthquake. Fun times.

Malia had jumped at the chance of going back to the woods and even Derek had agreed saying that The Pack could train better there. Stiles had glared at him informing him that there was not going to be any "furry-clawey" business on this trip and they were all just going to act like a bunch of normal teenagers on a camping trip. (Peter was not amused when Stiles jokingly said that Peter can even play the creepy serial killer in the woods hunting the Teenagers, that of course died in the end.)

That's how they all ended up camping in the middle of the woods and why Scott was now declaring this tent zipper his mortal enemy. He could hear the girls softly whispering and giggling in their tent across from his own, blushing furiously when he heard them say things he was pretty sure he wasn't suppose to hear. Luckily a loud snore from another tent had momentarily drowned out the girls whispers. Scott smirked, he knew that snore all too well. It was the snore of one Isaac Lahey- Scott's roommate back home and also the culprit of many sleepless nights. 'Poor Liam' Scott thought sympathetically . The Hale tent and Scott's tent were the only two who were peacefully quiet.

With flashing red eyes and another tired slightly whiny (not that he would admit it) growl, Scott finally yanked the flap of the tent open. As he was stepping into the tent -his foot got caught on the bottom part of the entrance- and the Alpha went down straight onto the mattress.

Just as one figure went down, another got launched up into the air letting out a startled yelp. Scott turned over from where he landed and looked at the lump on the floor who had formerly occupied the air mattress. A very disgruntled Stiles Stillinski poked his head out of the mess of blankets. His hair was standing at odd ends on his head and his eyes were thick with sleep, but still he gave his best I'm-the-son-of-the-sheriff-and-I-can-get-you-thrown-in-jail glare. Scott couldn't help it and started giggling madly (later he would blame it on the activities of the day and fatigue, because he was a guy, and guys do **not** giggle) but right now he couldn't help it as he laid there staring at his friend's expression.

"Dude! Not cool!" Stiles hissed clumsily climbing back on the air mattress to smack his best friend right between the shoulder blades.

"Aww c'mon! Its physics! And physics is always cool!" Scott replied, slowly getting his giggling fit under control. Stiles just grumbled something ,that not even Scott's werewolf hearing could pick-up, but he was pretty sure it was something about werewolf strength and sleeping outside, and settled back on his side of the mattress hogging all the blankets close to his body. Scott frowned and whined "You're hogging all the blankets!"

Stiles didn't even bother opening his eyes as he replied "Should have thought of that before you turned me into a human cannon-ball, besides its cold and you left the tent flap open." Scott looked back and saw that he was right. He quickly went and zipped the tent flap closed, before carefully climbing back onto the air mattress.

"There its closed. Now can I have some of the blanket?" Scott asked.

"No"

Scott gave a low growl before smirking evilly. The Alpha grabbed a hold of the blanket and with a mighty tug, ripped it off and -out of Stiles' possessive grasp. Stiles yelped ready to dish out a tongue lashing so bad, the sheer force of the words would permanently damage the hearing of one Scott McCall (werewolf healing or not), but Scott had laid down and thrown it over both of them before he could get one word out. Stiles decided to stay quiet and just turn back to laying on his side, his back facing his best friend. Scott did the same and closed his eyes. He was tired and his body craved sleep- no need to deny it rest any longer.

Stiles stubbornly ignored the shivers racking his body and the tempting heat source close to his back. He was still pissed at being turned into a human-cannonball. Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend's stubborness, inching backwards till their backs were pressed against each other. Slowly the shivering human relaxed as the heat from his high-bodied-temperature-werewolf best friend warmed him up. Scott intertwined their legs together and Stiles let out a content sigh as he drifted off to sleep.

The two boys slept peacefully, until the muffled giggling of Liam and Isaac woke them up as they were dragging a sleeping Peter Hale past their tent and to the lake.

 *****TW*****

 **A/N:** so I posted this quite a while ago, but when I recently re-read it, I died cringing at the horribleness of it. I apologize. I edited and tried to fix it, its still a little cringe worthy, but its not that bad anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for all the people who fave/followed it before the edit. I hope this one was better...


End file.
